Water Ride Mishap
by Bumu
Summary: WARNING: Semi-crack fic. AllenxOC, LavixOC, TykixOC Time traveling may sound cool, but when you get stuck in the conservative 1800s dressed only in bathing suits, you're just asking for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Day Before Fun

A blond girl yawned loudly as the clock rang 12 midnight, "Guuuuys~" her voice cracked as she got the attention of the other two girls. "Is it tomorrow yet? I want to go to White Water now." She commanded as she rolled over falling asleep instantly.

"Finally! I thought Jen would never go to sleep." The red-headed girl sighed in relief. "It's amazing she lasted this long without sugar or caffeine." She added as she pulled the covers over her and Jen.

"I know." The girl, with black hair with a dark bluish tent to it, spoke sleepily as she covered herself with the rest of the covers. "Good night Eileen." She murmured.

"Good night Coralline." Eileen murmured back before the two fell asleep.

****

Eileen stepped in the street, "Look out!!!" a voice warned her from behind. An explosion caused her to fall down suddenly. Something hard had just hit her head. "Are you alright miss?" a white haired boy with a red eye was lifting her off the ground bridal style. "I should have seen you." He apologized in a sweet voice.

Eileen was in shock that she was just looking at him, "Allen?" she stated as her head spun. "Wh-what was that?" she asked as he sat her down on a bench looking for injures on her body.

"It was an Akuma..." He stated as he saw no injures so he stood up looking at her with a raised brow. "How do you know my name, miss?" he asked but was interrupted by another Akuma coming. "Ah- Stand back. I don't want you hurt." He stated as his arm transformed into a large metal sharp object. She was a bit stunned as she watched Allen split this Akuma into two pieces.

"They seemed to be drawned to you." He stated observantly as he looked back at Eileen. "Who are you?" He asked as he started to walk towards her.

****

Coralline was on a cliff just admiring the sun rise when all of a sudden a strange man with a top hat came behind her, "Do you have any innocence?" he asked as she turned to him and her eyes widened as she reached out and grabbed his sleeve and hugged him suddenly. "What do you think you're doing? Are you begging for death?" he asked calmly.

"Tyki!!!" She squealed as she gripped him tighter before she let go and stepped back, "Sorry about that. Big fan!" she stated swaying her body with her arms around herself. "I hugged Tyki!" she stated as she jumped up and down.

Tyki stared at her for a moment, "No innocence and your annoying." He stated as he pushed her off the cliff and simply turned around walking off.

Coraline screamed as she fell.

****

Jen hummed to herself the first theme song to -Man as she kicked her feet sitting in a chair. She saw a giant monster appear in front of her, "Challenge me will you?" Jen stated as she stood up and cracked her neck to the left as she moved her hair out of her face. "Then pay the consequence." She stated before doing a sailor moon arm motions, "In the name of the moon... I shall punish you!" as she flung her hand forward. "Die!" she shouted before nothing happened.

An awkward silence happened for a few seconds as Jen still had her hand extended out as if something would happen. She shook her hand to see if something had gone wrong, "That should have worked." She wined as she looked back at the monster. "Sorry I can't play today. Come back some other time though." She waved as if telling it they were good friends hoping this would trick the monster.

It worked, for about a five seconds. It whined and turned around before suddenly turning back around madder than ever. The monster let out a loud roar, "Hehe I thought that would work." Jen chuckled hesitantly backing away.

"Grow, grow, grow!!" a voice shouted as a Jen saw a hammer grow in the distance. "Hammer of Fire!" he stated as a pillar of fire appeared before it lengthen and started to appear as a snake before it consumed the monster and destroyed it. "Are you ok?"

"Lavi..." Jen smiled as she jumped towards him, he of course he caught her but he let her hug him for a moment. "I'm so happy you saved me. Now let's kiss and walk into the sunset." Jen stated obviously she knew it was a dream but Lavi laughed before patting her head. "You mean... No kiss?" she asked.

****

As the two girls jerked up; Coralline screaming, Eileen had this confused daze look on her face as she mumbled a huh. Jen was still sleeping, "Come on.... just one kiss." She stated in her sleep as she rolled over on Coralline. The two girls dismissed their dreams just to laugh at the stupid blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

What the-

As morning rose the two girls started to make fun of Jen during breakfast. "Just one kiss~" Coralline mimicked Jen from last night.

"Come on guys Lavi saved me and I knew I was dreaming I had to get that kiss," Jen pouted as she rubbed sun screen on her body. Jen wore a bikini on with a sliver heart in the middle of her top and two hearts on each side of her bottom. Eileen had a red neck tie top and a skirt bottom. Leaving Coralline with a blue two piece tankini with shorts, being the most conservative of them.

The three made it to White Water before ten so they got there before the large crowds showed. They had fun in each slide before they got to the River Rapids, a giant green tube water slide that four people could ride at once in a large raft.

"I can't believe we all had -Man dreams." Eileen stated as they inched painfully slow up in line. "I mean... Coralline yours sucked but... I just think this was a little weird." She stated as they could see the end of the line.

"Yeah... But he was so hot pushing me off that cliff." Coralline stated in a giggle. Jen and Eileen shared a crazy and confused look together. They looked into the dark tube together as some kid was crying how scary it looked.

"This'll be so fun." Jen stated as she jumped in the raft, as the other two stepped in and sat down next to Jen, there flip flops made a squeak. "Go, go, go!" she shouted holding her arms up as the worker on that ride sighed as he pushed the raft into the tube. "Woooo!" Jen screamed as the girls laughed as the water whooshed them down the ride before everything went black once again.

The raft fell down until they hit the water once again. This startled the girls; they didn't remember this part the last time they rode the ride. They looked around, only to see a lake. The three girls landed in a lake. The water park was nowhere to be found.

"Where are we?" Jen asked as she looked to the land and two figures walk up. "Heeeellllo!" she shouted waving her arms in the air. When they got closer she saw it was Allen Walker and Lavi. "AH OH MY GOSH A CLOWN!" she screams pointing at Allen and she turn around and started to petal making the raft go in circles.

Eileen caught a glance of Lavi and her eyes widen as she turned around and petal just as fast as Jen, "IT'S A PERV!" she stated as they started to go away from the two.

Coralline looked confused, "Guys stop! They maybe a clown and a pervert but we have to get out of this lake and find out what's going on," she instructed. After a few moments the girls Coralline was right so they turned around and petal towards their fears.

The girls stepped out the raft and then noticed they were wearing swimsuits, Lavi turned and whispered to Allen, "They're wearing less than underwear." he stated with a smirk.

Allen blushed and turned away from the girls, "We didn't mean to interrupt your bath." He stated as he blushed more and tried to shield his eyes. Lavi just kept looking at the girls one by one.

"Bath?" Jen stated as she backed away. "So disrespectful." She folded her arms looking away from him.

Eileen blushed a bit as well but stands behind Coralline since she was the most covered. "We made our own handmade swimsuits and we were swimming when we got lost," she explained blushing.

Coralline agreed as they both gave Jen the look as if to say, 'go along with this or die.' Coralline looked at Lavi as his eyes were glued on Jen. Out of the three girls Jen had a bit larger boobs and the swimsuit made it a bit more obvious. "So if you don't mind," she started as she got Lavi's attention. "Can you tell us where we are?" she asked glaring a bit.

Lavi looked at Coralline and coughed focusing, "You're in England." He stated as he looked back at Jen. She smiled a bit at him as she waved, "Strike!" he smiled stepping closer to her direction.

Jen giggled before tugging on his sleeve. "Can I have your coat...I'm getting a little cold." She stated putting a cute face on. Eileen and Coralline laughed on the side. Lavi unzipped it and put it around her. She smiled and tilted her head, "Thanks!" she smiled as she covered herself with the oversized coat.

Allen finally turned back around and looked at the other two, he handed his coat to Eileen since she had a lot more to cover than Coralline. "Sorry about before." He apologized as he looked at Lavi, "Now what... We were supposed to find the innocence but instead we found three girls." He sighed in dismay.

"So where are you girls from?" Lavi started to make small talk ignoring Allen's whining. He stared directly at Jen as if she was the only important one there.

"The U.S.!" Jen shouted as she looked at Lavi, smiling brightly. Eileen and Coraline stared at Jen to get to back off, but instead she just kept smiling at Lavi.

Allen looked at her strangely. "Then... how are you here." The three girls shrugged and then pointed to the raft they were on. Allen thought for a moment, "The boat may have innocence." He stated as he picked the boat up. "Then one of you must be the user, the person who can activate it," He stated as he looked at the three of the girls.

"We get to take the girls home with us!" Lavi stated as he smiled. Jen smiled back and shook Coralline and Eileen out of excitement. "Follow us." He stated as they started to lead the way.

Not even five minutes in the walk Jen tripped and fell on her face, Eileen decided to be nice for once and help her out. The others kept walking not wanting to slow down. But as Jen grabbed Eileen's hand something from the corner of her eye stopped her.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" an Akuma screamed as it aimed at Jen and Eileen with something like a gun or weapon. Jen eyes widen as Eileen yanked her up to try and run for it.

Allen and Lavi turned in shock, as Jen and Eileen started to run for it. The Akuma fired at them before Allen giant metal hand blocked it. Lavi smashed it down to the ground with his giant hammer. "So it's obviously one of those two" Allen stated as he shook his red hand.

Jen and Eileen looked at each other as they said the same thing in unison. "What the-" What happened to their joyful water park ride, and why did Allen look at Jen and Eileen as if they were more than just humans? What could possibly happen now?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, at first I was writing and laughing along the way then something stopped me. Victorian Dresses and describing them. And after I got over that hump I lost interest in writing. Help me bring the inspiration back as I update more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Who's the Exorcist?_

Once they were at the Headquarters Jen glared at Eileen, "Just be ready for bad news," Jen spoke mockingly with a smirk on her face. Now that they all knew what was going on the two girls battled to know if they were the Exorcist.

Eileen laughed once as she looked at Jen, "You're too lazy to be an Exorcist," she stated with a superior voice. Jen glared as she flicked her hair at Eileen as if she didn't believe it.

Coralline had just about enough of this as she smacked the both of them in the back of the head, "Shut up!" she shouted at them. "Do you understand what you have done? Even if one of you is an exorcist? You'll be hunted by Akuma for the rest of the time we're here." She was putting them back in line as they nodded, pouting.

Jen smiled as she looked around, "EXORCIST LAND!" she shouted twirling around in the giant coat. "I'm so excited!" she jumped up and down. Komui came out of a door and looked at Allen and Lavi with his bunny coffee cup.

"So where is the innocence?" he asked taking a small sip before he looked at the three girls. "Oh... I don't know these exorcists? Who are they?" he looked back at Allen and Lavi. Komui was a bit confused as he raised a brow before looking at the girls and their swimsuits with a strange look.

"They're Eileen, Jen, and Coralline," answered Allen. "And they aren't exorcist... well I believe one of them is but they are wearing our coats." He explained.

"You think one of them is?" Komui seemed intrigued with this. "Then let's go see." He led him into a large room and they got on a platform. "We're here to see Hebraska. She will tell us if you have an innocence. Who's first?" he questioned with a smile.

Jen jumped up first but then a strange figure appeared and something wraps around her and pulls her in the air, "Woo." The strange figure put the her forehead on Jen's.

"2%... 10%... 23...31%-" then she stopped there, "data insufficient." She stated and put Jen down before picking Eileen up. "35%... 56%...62%" she started where Jen's left off. Jen pouted thinking Eileen would be the Exorcist because of her higher numbers.

The strange woman grabbed Jen once again, still holding Eileen. "The innocence is split between these two women." She stated placed them down in front of Komui. "They have parasite type innocence." Then with that she disappeared.

Komui looked intrigued once again as he looked at the two girls. "Hm." He sounded as if he was going to say something but he just looked into his coffee cup instead, "Need more coffee." He stated as he started to walk past them.

Jen looked down the pit, she couldn't see the bottom. "How far does it go..?" she stated as she looked around and saw the bunny cup and her eyes glowed. She quickly grabbed it from him and threw it down into the pit, listening to see when it would hit the bottom. After a few seconds the cup broke at the bottom. "Awesome!" she shouted and looked at Komui hand as if something were missing. She realized what she did and looked at Eileen and Coralline for help, but they just started at her like she was retarded. "Sorry about your cup." She murmured looking down at her feet.

He shrugged as if he didn't really care and Jen smiled a bit before he looked at Jen and Eileen "I should do some test to see why it's separated." He stated took Jen and Eileen in a room, Coralline went with Allen and Lavi to wait in the hall. "Now… Hold still." He stated as he pulled out a large metal object. He switched it on and lighting went around the tip. He pressed against Jen's arm.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" she shouted. Apparently, he did care about the cup. Now they would pay through painful experiments. "Stop!" she shouted before he pulled it away.

For the next few hours Coralline waited for her two friends outside as she could hear Jen and Eileen screams and strange sounds like drilling or static noises. She knew she didn't want to go in there; Komui came out with a grin on his face followed by the two girls. "If you ever do that again Jen, I'll kill you." Eileen threatened with a hit.

Jen was holding a bruised arm, "Sorry..." her voice cracked with a sob. "I didn't mean it..." she stated as she collapsed to the ground. "Ow…" she whispered. She would probably never touch his cup ever again in her life.

"So… what did we figure out?" Eileen dared to ask as she leaned against the wall for support. Coralline was giggling in the back but still wanting to know the same answer.

"Jen's hair got longer." Komui pointed out. It was true, Jen looked at her hair and ran her fingers threw it, "and your nails… are tough." He looked at Eileen and smiled a bit, "That's about it though. I need a coffee cup." He murmured as he walked past Jen into an office.

"So… You're both going to be exorcists? What do I get?" Coralline complained after a moment. Eileen and Jen groaned in pain as they looked over to her with a glare. She just laughed a bit knowing that would make them angry.

A/N: There's not much more of the story after this... I'll still upload the next chapter but... be prepared. I may not get back into this story. It was funny and awesome while it lasted. But i won't lose hope just yet, maybe you can help! Give me idea's in your reviews. Thanks for your help.


End file.
